DENIAL
by Rykuzha
Summary: 'Jangan pernah menyangkal eksistensi segala hal yang membahagiakanmu apalagi hanya demi harga diri. Karena kau tidak akan tahu kapan kebahagiaanmu akan berakhir - Aomine Daiki' (AoKaga) -Prolog- Re upload
1. Prologue

' _ **Jangan pernah menyangkal eksistensi segala hal yang membahagiakanmu apalagi hanya demi harga diri. Karena kau tidak akan tahu kapan kebahagiaanmu akan berakhir – Aomine Daiki'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **DENIAL**_

 **riryzha**

 **Characters**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Main pairing :

-Aomine Daiki

-Kagami Taiga

Mature

(Mohon maaf untuk typo yang berterbaran, EYD yang tidak tepat maupun ke-OOC-an karakter)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Aku menggeram. Meremas kuat seprai kasur kamarku yang sudah berantakan. Terima kasih atas kekasihku yang telah membuat itu semua terjadi dan sekarang berada tepat di atas tubuhku tengah mendorong masuk kejantanan miliknya ke lubang milikku. Tanpa mempersiapkan diriku terlebih dulu dan hanya mengoleskan _lube_ pada miliknya yang sudah menegang begitu menginjakkan kaki di kamar apartemen yang kita berdua tinggali.

"Kenapa kau menahan desahanmu, _Tiger~_ " Godanya sambil memainkan puting milikku yang memerah.

"Mngh!" Desahku tertahan karena kuatnya gigiku menggigit bibir.

Mana mau aku kalah tanpa perlawanan di hadapan orang macam dia. Terlebih dia semakin sering meremehkanku karena berpikir aku terlalu mudah digoda.

"Baiklah kalau ini cara mainmu. Kita lihat sampai berapa lama kau bisa menahan diri, _Tiger~_ "

Dan ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menghentakkan miliknya lalu menariknya hingga hampir keluar selama berulang kali.

"Mghhh! Dai-" Dengan cepat aku kembali menggigit bibirku.

" _Babe~_ Keluarkan saja. Suara desahanmu itu sangat seksi." Ia pun semakin menggodaku dengan menggigit kemudian menjilati telinga sebelah kiriku.

' _Hentikan suaramu itu! Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara seksimu.'_

"Taiga _baby~_ "

Dan pertahananku pun luntur.

"Daiki!"

"Begitu sayang~ Keluarkan saja." Ia menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Ahhh~ Di sanaaaa..hah. Te…r..ush Daih..kih…"

Dan kamar dipenuhi suara decitan tempat tidur dan desahan yang saling bersahutan hingga pukul 2 pagi.

…

"Mgh…" Gerakanku terhenti begitu mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari bibir yang sedikit bengkak milik lelaki bersurai biru tua yang tertidur lelap di kasur.

"Teriyaki.. mmhmh.." Aku kembali memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian dan celana ke dalam koper.

Setelah mengecek semua barang yang dibutuhkan, aku mengangkat koper berukuran sedang berwarna merah tua milikku dan menaruhnya di samping rak sepatu. Kemudian aku sedikit berjongkok untuk memakai sepatu Air Jordan merah-hitam-putih yang berhasil kubeli dari hasil kerja _part time_ di _café_ seberang sekolah saat libur musim panas kelas 2 di Seirin. Sementara sepatu merah-hitam pemberian kekasihku teronggok manis di rak sepatu paling bawah.

Bukan karena aku terlalu sayang pada sepatu itu makanya aku menyimpannya.

Tapi karena aku belum tahu apakah akan menjadi keputusan yang tepat untuk membawa satu barang apapun dari orang yang bahkan belum aku yakini hatinya.

Terlebih dengan semua sifat egoisnya…

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, akupun langsung berdiri dan menarik koperku lalu membuka pintu.

" _Ittekimasu…_ " Ujarku sambil menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya dan menyimpan kunci apartemen ke dalam saku jaket warna hitam milikku.

Tanpa menoleh ataupun memelankan langkah sedikitpun, aku meninggalkan daerah apartemen dan bergegas menuju taksi yang sudah menungguku di belokan jalan.

…

Nyanyian dering ponsel yang sangat memekakkan itu akhirnya tertangkap indera pendengaran lelaki yang masih menggeliat manja di atas kasur dengan seprai abu-abu yang berantakan. Dengan kasar ia mengambil benda dengan layar 5 inchi tersebut dan menekan sembarang layar kemudian meletakkannya di samping telinga sementara tangannya jatuh ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Suara melengking dari seberang telepon telak membuat sang lelaki terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh ke lantai kamar.

" _Itte_!"

"Dai- _chan_! Ini sudah jam 3 sore dan kau baru bangun tidur?!"

Menguap lebar tanpa berusaha menutup mulut baunya, lelaki itu melirik sebentar layar teleponnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku hibernasi setengah hari penuh." Jawabnya asal sambil meletakkan telepon genggamnya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil pakaian miliknya yang berada di lemari di depan tempat tidur dan mengabaikan cuitan –omelan- teman sejak bayinya tersebut sambil memakai baju dan boxer. Mengabaikan keanehan yang ia lihat di lemari, ia segera mengambil teleponnya dan mengatakan,"nanti aku hubungi lagi." sebelum memutus sambungan telepon dan keluar kamar.

Dibukanya pintu kulkas dengan kasar dan kemudian tanpa ampun ia segera meneguk susu langsung dari kotaknya hingga habis dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

' _ **Hangatkan makanan yang ada di lemari es sebelum kau makan. Ingat, jangan sentuh tombol apapun selain on/off! –K. Taiga'**_

Ia membaca sebentar catatan yang menempel pada pintu kulkas sebelum membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas setelah mengambil kotak _Tupperware_ berisi makanan. Setelah menaruh makanan pada piring dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven listrik, ia menekan tombol on.

"Kutinggal mandi sebentar saja…" Gumam lelaki tersebut sembari melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi.

…

Setelah lima jam lebih sepuluh menit lelaki itu terbangun, kondisi apartemen menjadi sangat kacau.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Teriak lelaki itu sambil melempar majalah-majalah hingga berhamburan kesembarang arah.

"SIAL! BANG*AT!" Makinya pada apartemen yang hanya ada dirinya di sana.

"Dai- _chan_! Buka pintunya!" Sebuah ketukan cukup keras terdengar dari luar.

"Aomine- _cchi_! Buka pintunya!"

"Mine- _chin_ cepat buka pintunya… Kami kedinginan di luar."

"Aomine."

Suara-suara yang sangat dikenalnya tengah menggedor pintu apartemen. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengabaikan mereka dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar kalau saja tidak ada perintah mutlak dari _Emperor_ yang ada di balik pintu.

"Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mengusirmu secara paksa dari apartemen ini."

.

.

.

"Jadi… Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Aomine dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Aomine, kau kelihatan sangat kacau." Ujar Midorima sambil melirik Aomine.

"Jelas! Aku sangat lapar dan semua makanan sudah kuhabiskan semua."

"Kau kan bisa ke Majiba."

"Malas." Momoi hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Kenapa tidak pesan saja- _ssu_?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara memesan makanan. Biasanya itu jadi urusan Bakagami." Aomine membuang mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

Kelimanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku saja bisa memesan makanan tanpa bantuan Muro- _chin_." Sindir Murasakibara.

" _Urusai_! Kau sendiri tidak bisa mencuci pakaianmu sendiri."

"Aomine- _cchi_ juga. Yang mencuci baju Aomine- _cchi_ malah Kagami- _cchi_ , _ssu_."

"Tch."

"Yang selalu memasak dan membuatkan bekal adalah Kagamin."

"Yang membersihkan apartemen selalu Kagami."

"Yang-" ucapan Murasakibara terputus oleh erangan dari Aomine.

"Oke! Kalian benar! Tetapi tetap saja aku masih bisa hidup tanpa si Bakagami itu!"

Pernyataan tersebut membuat kelimanya saling melempar tatapan penuh arti.

"Benarkah itu, Daiki?" Akashi menatap tajam Aomine.

"Te-tentu saja! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Jawab Aomine sedikit takut. Mana mungkin ia mengaku di hadapan teman-temannya itu.

Akashi kemudian menatap Momoi, Midorima dan yang lainnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh ya! Ngomongin soal Baka… Kemana dia?! Aku sudah meneleponnya puluhan kali dan selalu dialihkan! Padahal ini sudah malam dan aku sudah sangat kelaparan!" Racaunya menggebu-gebu.

Akashi menghela nafas begitu mendapat tatapan _'cepat kau jelaskan. Kau kan ketuanya'_ dari mantan rekan satu timnya di Teiko.

"Daiki." Panggil Akashi.

"Ya Akashi?" Aomine menatap bingung Akashi yang sepertinya sedang menimbang harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang yang menyakiti Satsuki?"

"Tentu aku akan menghajarnya!" Jawabnya sambil meninju udara.

"Kalau kau mendapat peluang bermain basket ke ranah yang lebih besar?"

Dahi Aomine mengkerut dengan pertanyaan _random_ yang diberikan Akashi. Tetapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Tentu akan aku ambil peluang tersebut."

"Apa kau akan mengizinkan Satsuki ikut?"

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Walau ia selalu menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak mungkin melarang dia untuk ikut."

"Dai- _chan_ …" Mata Momoi berkaca-kaca.

"Serius Akashi… Apa maksud pertanyaan - pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Ini yang terakhir Aomine… Jadi jawab saja." Akashi mendelik.

"O-ok." Aomine meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa Kagami Taiga?"

…

Kalau saja ada mesin waktu, ingin rasanya Aomine kembali ke waktu saat Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan setengah jam yang lalu. Atau mungkin kemarin malam saat ia baru pulang dari kerja kelompok dan menemukan Taiga tengah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka berdua. Ah, tidak. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali ke waktu saat mereka mulai pacaran untuk memperbaiki semuanya dari awal sehingga Taiga tidak akan menerima tawaran tersebut.

 _._

 _._

" _Apa kau yakin kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa Kagami Taiga?"_

 _Karena merasa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi seperti pertanyaan untuk menghinanya, tanpa ragu dan dengan emosi ia menjawab, " Tentu saja! Jangankan bila tiba-tiba si Bakagami itu pergi. Ia tidak perlu kembali pun aku akan hidup bahagia!"_

" _Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Aomine?" Tanya Midorima dengan tatapan menyelidik._

" _Tentu saja!" Aomine menggeram. Teman-temannya terlalu meremahkan kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri mulai meragukannya semenjak kehadiran Kagami dalam hidupnya._

" _Aomine-cchi…"_

" _Dai-chan…" Kise dan Momoi menggeleng kepala sambil menatap kecewa Aomine._

" _Berarti Kaga-chin dan Kuro-chin tidak perlu kembali." Gumam Murasakibara sembari mengetik sesuatu di layar telepon genggamnya._

" _He-Hei! Ada apa sebenarnya ini?! Apa hubungannya dengan Kuroko?" Aomine menatap bingung mereka. Perasaannya tidak enak._

' _Tidak kembali? Apa maksudnya?'_

" _Kau sudah merekam perkataan Daiki, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi._

" _Sudah, Aka-chin. Aku juga sudah mengirimkannya ke Muro-chin."_

" _Hei! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Dan apa yang kau rekam?!" Aomine berteriak murka karena diabaikan. Sungguh perasaan tidak enak ini semakin mencekiknya._

" _Daiki…" Akashi menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya pergi menjadi perwakilan dari Jepang untuk NBA di Amerika. Dan kalau berhasil, ah tidak. Mereka pasti sukses mengharumkan nama Jepang. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan kembali ke Jepang untuk waktu yang cukup dekat." Jelas Akashi yang berhasil membungkam mulut Aomine._

" _Dan beruntung buat kau, Aomine. Kagami mengatakan kau boleh menempati apartemen ini. Ia sudah meminta izin ayahnya untuk membalik nama apartemen ini menjadi atas namamu, nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima._

" _Kata Muro-chin barusan ia akan mengembalikan kunci cadangan yang Kaga-chin bawa minggu depan." Sambung Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Himuro._

" _H-ha?" Nafas Aomine tercekat sementara matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Butuh waktu yang lama untuknya mencerna semua perkataan Akashi dan Midorima terlebih masalah kunci serta semua pertanyaan random yang ditanyakan Akashi sebelumnya._

" _Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk mencerna semua, Daiki. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pamit. Selamat malam dan semoga kau hidup bahagia ke depannya."Akashi memimpin jalan disusul Midorima dan Murasakibara._

" _Aomine-cchi.."_

" _Dai-chan.."_

 _Kise dan Momoi menatap lirih Aomine dan menepuk pundaknya sebelum menyusul Akashi dan yang lainnya._

" _Tu-tunggu! A-apa maksudnya Taiga benar-benar tidak akan kembali? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan diriku…." Tanya Daiki pada angin malam yang berhasil masuk saat Akashi hendak menutup pintu apartemen yang sekarang jadi milik Aomine._

.

.

.

.

Halo Minna!

 **Happy AoKaga Day!**

 **Sorry kalau AoKaga Day nya malah ku isi dengan hal galau macam ini ;-;**

Oh Tuhaaann~

Ku posting apa~

Kenapa gini~

Kenapa galau~

Aku gatau~

(Malah nyanyi -_-")

.

.

Oh ya, sepertinya angst-nya kurang dapet yah *bermuramdurja*

Maafkan penulis abal-abal ini *membungkuk*

Sudahlah kalau begitu...

See ya next time~


	2. Part 1

" _ **Kalau kau tetap egois seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bisa berbaur masuk ke dalam duniamu? – Kagami Taiga"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **DENIAL**_

 **riryzha**

 **Characters**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Main pairing :

-Aomine Daiki

-Kagami Taiga

Mature

(Mohon maaf untuk typo yang berterbaran, EYD yang tidak tepat maupun ke-OOC-an karakter)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1/2**

Awal dari semua kekacauan ini berasal dari kegundahan yang menjadi-jadi dalam diri seorang Kagami Taiga kepada makhluk dengan label 'Aomine Daiki'.

"Dan kau tahu…." Semua suara serasa menghilang dari sekitarnya ketika dirinya terlarut dalam lamunan. Terlalu larut hingga ia tidak menyadari ada bola yang dilempar tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ow!" Erangnya kesakitan sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau cari ribut, Aho?" Kagami menatap tajam Aomine yang tertawa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu sering melamun." Sahut Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengah. Telak mengejek Kagami.

Kalau saja pikiran Kagami tidak kembali pada masalahnya, mungkin ia akan membalas Aomine hingga yang bersangkutan tak dapat pergi ke sekolah hingga berhari-hari. Oh, bukan dalam hal yang seperti _**itu**_. Perang berdarah yang sesungguhnya, yakni adu jotos.

"Tch."

Tanpa membalas ejekan Aomine, Kagami segera mengambil tas yang sebelumnya diletakkan di samping _bench_ dan berjalan keluar lapangan basket yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat apartemennya.

"Oi! Kau ngambek Kagami?"

Ucapan Aomine diabaikannya dan ia lebih memilih berjalan cepat menuju apartemen.

Barusan adalah salah satu alasan dari kegundahan Kagami kepada Aomine.

Aomine terlalu sering memulai candaan yang berdarah kepadanya.

Bukan berdarah yang tak nampak seperti halnya sakit hati, bukan.

Tetapi benar-benar membuat setidaknya salah satu bagian tubuh Kagami berdarah.

Kagami tahu Aomine menganggap apa yang ia lakukan sebagai bentuk candaan.

Tapi apa Aomine tidak pernah berpikir luka yang sebelumnya belum sembuh dan ia malah menambah luka di tempat yang lain atau bahkan di tempat yang sama berkali-kali?

Apa sebegitu kecilnya otak Aomine hingga kapasitas untuk mengingatnya hanya sedikit?

Saking sedikitnya hingga yang masuk dalam _list_ hal yang hanya perlu ia ingat adalah jadwal terbit majalah _Mai-chan_ nya?

Nah…

Sepertinya dari satu pemasalahan bersambung ke masalah yang lain, _Mai-chan_.

Seharusnya sebelum Kagami berpacaran dengan Aomine ia menimbang beberapa aspek penting seperti kegilaannya terhadap majalah porno.

Walau Kagami sedikit kecewa dengan kebiasaan yang tak akan padam yang dilakukan kekasih gelapnya tersebut, ia masih merasa jadi salah satu pasangan yang bahagia di dunia ini.

Seperti saat ini….

"Taiga~" Aomine merangkul mesra Kagami yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"Kau memilih duduk diam di ruang tengah atau kujadikan bahan makanan?" Kagami mengacungkan pisau dapur ke samping.

"Aku memilih kau untuk memaafkanku." Ujarnya seraya bergeser dan memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

"Memangnya aku marah padamu?" Alis Kagami terangkat satu sementara ia berbalik menghadap Aomine.

Aomine memilih untuk menghujani wajah Kagami dengan ciuman.

"Daiki…" Aomine mengabaikan ucapan Kagami dan mencium leher Kagami.

"Daiki, geli…" Setelah meletakkan pisau di atas talenan berisi sayuran, Kagami berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aomine. Gagal total.

"Daiki.. nggh… Aku harus masak untuk makan malam."

"Biarkan saja." Tangan Aomine mulai bergerak nakal meraba bagian perut Kagami sementara bibirnya mulai melumat bibir _peach_ Kagami.

"Mgh! Dai- Stop." Ujar Kagami setelah berhasil menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir ganas milik Aomine.

"Makan malam bisa menunggu, Taiga~" Aomine menggeram. Sinar matanya menunjukkan nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Hah, aku tidak akan sanggup untuk masak setelah itu." Kagami membuang muka. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu makannya besok pagi saja." Tangan Aomine mulai meremas pantat Kagami.

"Tapi aku lapar~" Rengek Kagami tak mau kalah.

Aomine hanya bisa mendengus kemudian melepaskan Kagami.

"Baiklah… Tapi setelah makan-"

" _Hai, hai_. _After meal, I'm all yours_." Bisik Kagami tepat di telinga Aomine. Membuat pemilik nama kecil Daiki gemetar mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan segan-segan memakanmu sekarang." Aomine menggeram.

Kagami tersenyum tanpa dosa sembari mendorong Aomine menjauh dari dapur.

"Berarti tidak ada makan malam untuk Aomine Daiki…"

"Taiga!" Rengek Aomine.

"Aku cuma bercanda Daiki." Kagami tertawa.

"Syukurlah. Karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan dua hal yang jadi alasan mengapa aku memilihmu."

"Ya ya." Kagami kembali ke dapur dengan wajah murung.

Atau tidak.

Karena kalimat Aomine barusan adalah _impact_ yang paling besar bagi Kagami.

Sembari memasak, Kagami mengulang kalimat Aomine barusan dalam hati.

' _Jadi, kalau aku tidak bisa memasak dan tidak bisa memuaskan Aomine, mana mungkin ia mau menembakku.'_

' _Untuk masalah basket sepertinya ia tidak begitu memperdulikan eksistensiku karena masih ada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang bisa menjadi lawannya….'_

' _Apa itu artinya aku sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk Aomine?'_

…

"Kau yakin ini keputusan yang tepat Kagami- _kun_?"

"Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi, Kuroko. Berkas sudah dikirim kesana."

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kagami- _kun_."

"Aah itu…" Kagami menatap kosong depan ruang kelas mereka yang sudah sepi.

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah, Kuroko. Keputusan akhir ada di Aomine." Kagami mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau Aomine- _kun_ melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Kuroko.

Hening.

Keduanya tahu dengan amat sangat jelas bagaimana besarnya ego dan kebodohan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Walau begitu sebagai orang-orang yang mengerti Aomine, mereka juga harus membuat seorang Aomine Daiki sadar.

"Kau tahu jawabannya bukan, Kuroko?"

…

" _Daiki…" Akashi menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya pergi menjadi perwakilan dari Jepang untuk NBA di Amerika. Dan kalau berhasil, ah tidak. Mereka pasti sukses mengharumkan nama Jepang. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan kembali ke Jepang untuk waktu yang cukup dekat." Jelas Akashi yang berhasil membungkam mulut Aomine._

" _Dan beruntung buat kau, Aomine. Kagami mengatakan kau boleh menempati apartemen ini. Ia sudah meminta izin ayahnya untuk membalik nama apartemen ini menjadi atas namamu, nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima._

" _Kata Muro-chin barusan ia akan mengembalikan kunci cadangan yang Kaga-chin bawa minggu depan." Sambung Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Himuro._

" _H-ha?" Nafas Aomine tercekat sementara matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Butuh waktu yang lama untuknya mencerna semua perkataan Akashi dan Midorima terlebih masalah kunci serta semua pertanyaan random yang ditanyakan Akashi sebelumnya._

" _Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk mencerna semua, Daiki. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pamit. Selamat malam dan semoga kau hidup bahagia ke depannya."Akashi memimpin jalan disusul Midorima dan Murasakibara._

" _Aomine-cchi.."_

" _Dai-chan.."_

 _Kise dan Momoi menatap lirih Aomine dan menepuk pundaknya sebelum menyusul Akashi dan yang lainnya._

" _Tu-tunggu! A-apa maksudnya Taiga benar-benar tidak akan kembali? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang miliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan diriku…." Tanya Aomine pada angin malam yang berhasil masuk saat Akashi hendak menutup pintu apartemen yang sekarang jadi milik Aomine._

.

.

Aomine diam dalam posisi duduk walau sudah 3 jam yang lalu teman-temannya datang membawa kabar. Kabar buruk yang Aomine buat berdasarkan tingkat kepintarannya atau dengan kata lain kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku harus menghubungi Taiga dan menjelaskan semuanya!"

Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil _handphone_. Ditekannya _speed dial_ dengan nomor 1 dan menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif a-" Aomine segera memutus sambungan telepon.

" _Damnit!_ Kenapa masih tidak aktif?!" Erangnya.

Setelah puluhan kali ia mengulang hal yang sama, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong Tetsu?" Tanpa berfikir ulang ia kemudian mencari kontak Kuroko dan menghubunginya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-" Aomine segera membanting telepon genggamnya ke kasur.

" _ **Great! JUST GREAT!**_ Dan aku yakin Tetsu sedang bersama Taiga saat Murasakibara mengirim rekaman itu! Arrgrggghhh! Dasar bodoh!" Aomine menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Merasa tenaganya habis terkuras oleh runtutan kejadian hari ini, Aomine pun merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menatap hampa langit-langit kamar.

Menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan selama sepuluh menit.

"Sebaiknya kucoba lagi besok. Semoga saja nomor teleponnya aktif." Bisik Aomine setelah dirinya tenang.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus tidur…" Sambung Aomine setelah kuapan lebar keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Taiga…" Lirih Aomine sembari merebahkan diri ke arah kanan. Bagian tempat tidur dimana Kagami biasa berbaring dengan lengan Aomine sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Menahan gumpalan air yang hampir turun dari matanya dan membasahi bantal, ia pun memejamkan mata. Berharap adanya keajaiban dengan menutup mata.

Lima menit kemudian…

"Sial! Jadi ini rasanya kalau tidak ada Bakagami tidur di sampingku?"

…

Satu jam sebelum Akashi dkk datang ke apartemen…

" _Cali, I'm back!_ " Teriak Kagami sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang linu karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam pesawat.

Ia baru saja keluar dari pesawat dan sedang berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi.

"Jadi ini rasanya bepergian jauh, Kagami- _kun_ …" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kagami.

" _Shit!_ Kuroko! Aku lupa kau ikut denganku!" Pekik Kagami sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram jaket bagian dadanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkan hal itu selama ratusan kali, Kagami- _kun_." Balas Kuroko sarkatik. Dirinya berada di titik paling lelah setelah lama duduk dalam posisi yang sama.

"Makanya _grow some presence will ya?!_ " Kagami menjitak kepala Kuroko.

" _This is my nature, Kagami-kun_." Kuroko menepis tangan besar milik Kagami.

" _Woah! That's awesome, Kuroko!_ " Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko sambil membantunya mengambil koper milik Kuroko yang berwarna biru muda.

"Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk berbicara bahasa jepang, Kagami- _kun_." Sahut Kuroko.

" _Yeah, I know_." Kagami memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana dulu?" Tanya Kuroko menggengam erat ranselnya. Jangan salahkan Kuroko yang masih asing dengan California tempat tinggal Kagami karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia keluar dari negeri sakura yang ia cintai.

"Rumahku. Tatsuya juga sudah menunggu di sana. Katanya ada yang harus dibicarakan." Sahut Kagami sambil menunjuk isi pesan yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya yang baru.

"Kau mulai menggunakan nomor baru dari sekarang, Kagami- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko murung.

"Bukankah kau juga?" Balas Kagami sembari menunjuk _handphone_ dengan _brand_ yang sama dengan milik Kagami yang berada digenggaman Kuroko.

"Tapi aku masih membawa ponselku yang lama di dalam tas."

"Aku juga."

Hening.

"Apa-apaan kita ini?! Kita seperti anak yang masih tidak rela karena harus kabur dari rumah." Kagami tertawa memecah keheningan.

"Kau benar Kagami- _kun_. Kita kan tidak kabur, tapi liburan." Kuroko mengerling jahil.

"Andai kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sama setelah kita mengikuti jadwal latihan di sini…" Kagami bergidik ngeri.

Kuroko membatu.

Kagami saja yang sanggup mengikuti porsi latihan _Kantoku_ saja ketakutan.

Apalagi dia yang selalu berhenti setelah tiga perempat porsi yang bisa ia jalani?

"Kagami- _kun_ sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke Jepang." Dengan gerakan patah-patah Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu keberangkatan.

"Katanya kau ingin menunjukkan pada dunia kalau Jepang itu juga punya pemain hebat?" Tanya Kagami sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" _I hate you, Kagami-kun_."

Kagami tertawa lebar sambil berjalan menuju taksi yang mereka pesan.

Sementara Kuroko berjalan di belakangnya sambil menatap punggung kokoh dari pemilik yang sebenarnya rapuh di dalam.

' _Aku yakin Kagami-kun bisa melewati semuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine-kun di sana?'_

…

Kuroko tarik kata-kata sebelumnya di bandara.

Kagami- _kun_ butuh dukungan untuk bisa melewati semuanya.

Dan Aomine- _kun_ tidak perlu sedikitpun rasa khawatir dari dirinya.

Apa-apaan perkataan Aomine- _kun_ barusan?!

" _**Tentu saja! Jangankan bila tiba-tiba si Bakagami itu pergi. Ia tidak perlu kembali pun aku akan hidup bahagia!"**_

" _Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Aomine?" Terdengar suara tidak ramah milik Midorima._

" _ **Tentu saja!" Aomine menggeram.**_

Kuroko awalnya ingin menyalahkan jauhnya jarak mereka sehingga ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang Aomine- _kun_ buat saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi pemikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh setelah mendengar jelas geraman tertahan milik Aomine- _kun_.

Ia segera melirik Kagami- _kun_ yang mematung sementara air mata mengalir deras seperti enggan untuk berhenti membasahi pipinya yang merah.

Sepertinya ia berbagi pikiran yang sama dengan Kuroko.

' **Aomine akan tetap mengutamakan egonya sampai kapanpun.'**

Kuroko segera mengambil ponsel lama miliknya dan milik Kagami- _kun_ yang ada di dalam tas mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak lalu menguncinya dan membuang kunci tersebut keluar jendela.

Sementara Himuro- _kun_ menggeram tertahan sambil kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kagami- _kun_ yang mendadak terlihat kecil dalam pelukan Himuro- _kun_ menurut pandangan Kuroko saat itu.

"Sepertinya memilih karir NBA merupakan keputusan yang tepat." Ujar Kuroko sambil meninju dinding.

Himuro- _kun_ mengangguk cepat sedangkan Kagami- _kun_ masih dalam tangisnya yang Kuroko dan Himuro- _kun_ pastikan menjadi tangisan yang terakhir untuk seorang Aomine Daiki.


End file.
